Os Akatsukis fazem Faxina
by Fernanda-chaan
Summary: Konan não aguenta mais aquele bando de marmanjos sujarem o esconderijo e ela ter q limpar. O q ela faz para se vingar deles? ONESHOT dedicada a Kakashi-senpai


**E ai pessoal? Essa fic é dedicada a meu amigão Kakashi-senpai pq ele amaaa fics da Akatsuki! Bem espero q gostem.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence pq eu prefiro o Kakashi n.n**

**Os Akatsukis Fazem Faxina**

**Todos os nosso Akatsukis estavam sentados no sofá vendo Tv e comendo batatinhas e mais um bando de coisas fazendo a maior sujeira na sala.**

Konan:Eu já estou cansada!!! Não vou mais limpar a bagunça de vocês, se vireem!

Todos: Hun?

**"Konan Bate a porta, mas abre de volta"**

Konan:Volto daqui a 1 semana, se isso aqui n estiver brilhando vcs estão mortoos!!!

**"Konan bate a porta da entrada de vez"**

Pein: Alguem ouviu o que a estressadinha disse?

Tobi: Tobi ouviu! Tobi ouviu!

Deidara: Então conta pra gente Tobi,un.

Tobi: Konan quer que a gente limpe toda a bagunça em uma semana.

Pein: Eu lá sou homem de fazer faxina? Ainda mais isso aqui deve tar cheio de baratas.

Tobi: Tobi não gosta de baratas, Deidara-senpaai!!

Hidan: Aah é facil o Zetsu come as baratas.

Zetsu: Nem vem, to fazendo uma dieta de calorias.

Itachi: A gente podia pagar uma faxineira.

Kakuzu: Nem veem², não vou gastar meu dinheirinho com uma empregada porque vcs n querem fazer uma misera faxina.

Deidara: Mas a gente já fez faxina ano retrasado, precisa de novo,un?

Kisame: A gente n fez de novo pq vc quase destruiu o esconderijo inteiro!

Deidara: ART is a... BANG! n.\

Pein: Ok, vamos dormir e de manhã a gente ve o que pode fazer.

**"Todo mundo foi dormir"**

**"De manhã..."**

**Todo mundo tinha se esquecido da faxina, Tobi brincava de Banco Imobiliario com Deidara e Kakuzu, Hidan lustrava aquela foice tosca dele, Itachi pintava as unhas de preto, Zetsu cuidava das plantas e Sasori (sumido) arrumava seus bonequinhus na sala enquanto Kisame e Pain viam um documentário sobre "As terríveis criaturas do mar" no National Geographic Channel.**

Pein: Por que eu tenho que ficar vendo isso com vc Kisame?

Kisame: Por que vc perdeu a Aposta de qm pintava as Unhas mais rapido. Itachi ou Konan.

Pein: Não valeu, o esmalte roxo da Konan tinha acabado e ela se recusava a pintar de Preto. Alias q eu me lembre eu tinha que te pagar, não ver esse documentário ridiculo!

Kisame: Vc está certo, mas como n tem dinheiro nenhum e Itachi-san não quis ver comigo...

Tobi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!!!!!! TOBI GANHOU, GANHOU!!!

Deidara: Não ganhou nada Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi Ganhou sim pq Deidara-senpai não tem dinheiro para pagar o Alugueel!!!

Deidara: Eeei Kakuzu, Amigãão empresta um dinheirinhu ai, vc ta com tantas notas de 500...

Kakuzu: Claro eu sou o Banqueiro!!! E nem vem, nem na vida real nem no jogo q eu nunca mais empresto dinheiro para vcs dois.

Deidara: Ué, porque?

Kakuzu: Vcs não lembram?

_Flash-Back:_

_Kakuzu: Pessoal hoje e o dia do pagamento! Eu emprestei dinheiro pra todo mundo!_

_Todos menos Deidara e Tobi (e Konan que estava vendo tv): Emprestamos pro Deidara!_

_Kakuzu: Ok, Deidara..._

_Deidara: Ele não tá aqui, Talvez no céu agora..._

_Kakuzu: Como assim no céu?_

_Deidara: É que o Chefinho confiscou minha massa explosiva, e eu ja estava ficando louco. Então eu peguei uma das bebidas dele peguei dinheiro emprestado de todo mundo e taquei fogo. Aah aquele sonzinho da explosão foi tão bom... n.\_

_Kisame: Ei Deidara, vc disse que o dinheiro era pra caridade!_

_Kakuzu: E vc ainda caiu nessa? Deidara eu te mato, mas não agora..._

_Tobi: Aqui, aqui! Tobi não queimou o dinheiro!!_

_Kakuzu: Viram, Pelo menos o Tobi não é tãão idiota assim... E o que vc fez com o dinheiro Tobi?_

_Tobi: Tobi perdeu... T.X_

Kakuzu: Depois dessa eu nunca mais empresto alguma coisa pra vcs.

Itachi: Um bando de marmanjo perdendo dinheiro até num jogo e um mão-de-vaca, Onde eu fui me meter...

Hidan: Pessoal, a gente não tinha q fazer a faxina não?

Pein: Ih é, ih Kisame infelizmente eu não vou poder ficar aqui vendo esse documentario "Interessantíssimo" com vc.

Kisame: Tudo bem eu sei que vc não queria ver mesmo.

Pein: Ok, vamos organizar essa Budega akee. Vamos nos separar em duplas.

Deidara: E vc chefinho?

Pein: Eu organizo tudo enquanto vcs fazem o trabalho duro pra não ficar muito desorganizado. Vamos a Lista:

Itachi e Kisame: Quartos

Deidara e Tobi: Banheiros

Hidan e Kakuzu: Cozinha

Zetsu e Sasori: Jardim

**Primeiro Deidara e Tobi:**

Deidara: Tobi vai pegar o desentupidor, a Privada não tá dando descarga!!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai o que é um Descumintusor?

Deidara; É DESENTUPIDOOR TOBII!! Procura uma pá de madeira reta com uma coisa redonda numa das pontas.

Tobi: Ok Deidara-senpaai!

...

Hidan: Tobi volta aqui com a Minha fooice!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hidan e Kakuzu:**

Hidan: Vamos primeiro tirar as coisas podres da Geladeira, elas vem trazendo muito problema...

Kakuzu: Nããão geladeira aberta gasta muita energiaa!

Hidan: Qr gastar dinheiro com a geladeira aberta ou com remedio pra vomito?

Kakuzu: ok, Ok. mas n demora

**Hidan deixou sua tosca foice encostada no balcão da cozinha e Tobi parou e olhou.**

Tobi:" Isso é Um desentupidor? Ah, tem um parte de Madeira reta (Não é de madeira o Tobi é q é idiota ok?) mas a ponta n e redonda... Então deve ser um Meio desentupidor! Isso deve servir.

**Tobi pegou a foice e disse:**

Tobi: Hidan, tobi pode pegar emprestado seu meio desentupidor para desentupir o Vaso? n.X

Hidan: Claro Tobi, pode pegar meu meio desentupidor... Meio desentupidor? Tobi volta aqui com a Minha fooice!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi e Kisame:**

Kisame: Em qual Quarto a gente vai primeiro?

Itachi: Tanto faz... ¬/.\¬

Kisame: E se a gente fosse no quarto da Konan? n.n

**Pein aparece do nada**

Pein: Não ouse... Nemo.

**Pein some**

Itachi: Há há, Nemoo! n/.\n

Kisame: Tá vamos no mais limpo, deve ser o do Kakuzu.

Itachi: Ok

**No quarto do Kakuzu...**

Kisame e Itachi: O.O

Kisame: Esse quarto é...

Itachi: ...cheio de cofres de porquinhos.

**Aparece um quarto tão cheio de porquinhos de todos os tipos que nem dá pra ver os móveis.**

**Zetsu e Sasori:**

Zetsu: Será que somos os unicos que fazem tudo direito?

Sasori:Tenho o pressentimento que sim.

**Sasori e Zetsu cortaram a Grama (que já estava alta) e arrumaram todas as tralhas, inclusive os brinquedos quebrados do Tobi que o Deidara taca da Janela num Saco de Lixo.**

Zetsu: Acho que acabamos né?

Sasori: É né? Chefe!

**Pein aparece do nada de novo**

Pein: Finalmente acabaram. Vou vendo os outros.

**Pein abre a porta dos fundos e vê uma cena inacreditável**

**Kisame correndo de Kakuzu com uma montanha de porquinhos nas mãos, Deidara tacando bombas no Tobi junto com Hidan correndo atras dele e Deixando a Casa cheia de buracos nas paredes. e o idiota do Tobi arrastando a foice arranhando o chão inteiro. E Itachi? Bem Itachi estava arrumando uma caixinha de primeiros socorros porque eles iam precisar depois dessa.**

Pein: AAh Drogaa!

Konan: Chegueeei mais cedo!! Depois de um tempo percebi que eu deveria perdoar vcs alias, o que são vcs sem mim né?

**Pein fechou a porta rapidamente segurando ela de costas**

Pein: O.O Erh,... Claro né?

Konan: Olha mas parece que vcs fizeram um belo trabalho aqui no jardim, Até cataram as tralhas do Tobi!

Pein: É...

Konan: Vamos entrando, quero ver como está o pessoal.

**BOOOOOM. A porta cai junto com Pein nela.**

Konan: Ooi pessoal...

Todos Param: É,... Ooi Konan...

...

Konan: PEEEEEEIIN!!!

**Gostaram? Tomara. Não se esquece:**

**Deixa review!!**


End file.
